1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stabilizer apparatus for a telescopic type front fork used for a motorized two-wheeled vehicle, a motorized three-wheeled vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art telescopic type front forks, a pair of right and left movable fork members, supporting a front wheel, are interconnected through a cross member type stabilizer to compensate for low lateral rigidity and/or torsional rigidity. It has been usual in this situation to immovably bolt the stabilizer directly to the movable fork member on each side thereof.
The optimum value of the lateral rigidity or of the torsional rigidity of a front fork varies with the kind of vehicles. Accordingly, it has been usual in the prior art that various stabilizers of different rigidity are prepared, and a proper one is selectively used in accordance with the kind of vehicle, so that the front fork has a desired lateral rigidity and/or torsional rigidity. This increases the cost of the fork since it is necessary to provide several different stabilizers in order to obtain any desired lateral rigidity and/or torsional rigidity.